Stress Relief
by RoryFaller
Summary: A drabble that popped into my head set in the Vegas Universe. Jennifer has a bad day and needs to blow off some steam. McKeller and M-rated in future chapters.
1. Boxing

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to a new beta for me, Destiny Brighthope. Any errors left are mine. This little drabble set in the Vegas universe just popped into my head. Future chapters will be M, so if that's not your thing don't start reading ;-) **

* * *

Punch, punch, jab. Jennifer kept the nunchuck and the _Wii_ remote held tightly in her hands. Jab, jab, punch. Her opponent, who had crazy brown hair and stubble on his face, was taking a beating.

"_I've got eight bodies in three months and I don't like it when the lead coroner on my case gets replaced by somebody who doesn't look old enough to be in medical school_," Jennifer said, repeating the words of the obnoxious detective. "Like I never heard that before."

The physician was working up a sweat with the _Wii_ boxing match she'd been playing for the last half hour. She got home, pulled off her work clothing, cleaned off the excessive make-up she wore to look older and yanked on a pair of baggy shorts and an oversized t-shirt lying around the bedroom. Anger at the attitude of one Detective John Sheppard from the Las Vegas Police Department sent her into a boxing rage. Normally she enjoyed playing more cerebral games, but this was a good outlet for her pent up stress caused by anger, confusion and fear.

The music in her ear buds was blasting _The Offspring_ so loud she couldn't hear anything. The physician screamed and dropped the remotes when two arms encircled her waist and lips captured her neck in an open-mouthed kiss.

"Hmm… salty," her surprise visitor mumbled near her ear.

"You… you scared…" She stopped stammering after pulling her ear buds out as his mouth continued its onslaught on her neck and earlobe. Melting back against the strong chest behind her, the fear and confusion she felt drifted to the back of her mind. _He's home._

Squirming as his lips sealed over a spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck longer than necessary, she said, "Noooo. Stop, I hate wearing turtlenecks to work. It's too hot."

"Gotta mark my territory. Heard you met Detective Ladies' Man today?" her husband grumbled.

"Hmph. That jerk. He's why I'm working up a sweat at 9 o'clock at night," Jennifer said, turning in Rodney's arms to press her lips to his. Seeing the crisp black shirt under his black jacket caused her to run her hands up and down his chest and grind her hips against him as she kissed him passionately. The fact that her husband insisted on wearing a suit to work each day on Earth made her pulse race because he looked hot in them.

"And looking hot in my t-shirt," Rodney said, sliding his hands down her back and over her firm backside to hold her close. "My shorts too," he growled as his lips descended to continue kissing her neck.

Her hands pulled her husband's head up so she could kiss him with a ferocity that bespoke the swirl of emotions inside her. After two years of marriage, the McKays still turned each other on as much as when they first fell in love and Jennifer was in _great_ need of her husband, her _favorite_ stress reliever, this evening.

Feeling her body being pushed backwards toward the stairs leading to their bedroom, Jennifer moaned and wrapped her legs around her husband's waist.

"Screw the bed," Rodney mumbled under the onslaught of his wife's lips now on his neck. "Downstairs shower is closer."

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be M-rated so put this on Alert if you want to keep reading. If not, thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Impatience

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dwparsnip for beta. The Master of Smut said to publish this to get something more out after my exile of late.  
**

* * *

When Jennifer's feet hit the cool, tiled floor, her hands suddenly began tearing at the clothing keeping her husband's body from her. She continued to kiss him passionately as she felt his hands slide under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing to trace her spine. Normally, the touch of her husband turned her brain to mush, but not today. The physician wasn't a passive lover, but she never took charge. All that was going to change tonight.

After the day she had, the need to release all the pent up emotions was strong enough to drive her to _attack_ her husband. As tie and fancy shirt joined his jacket and the t-shirt she was wearing on the floor, the intensity of their kissing and touching grew.

Rodney's hands were all over her burning flesh after he peeled her sports bra off, increasing the intensity of her arousal. After teasing her nipples into hardened points with the pads of his thumb, he finally slid his hands down her body to hook the edge of his shorts that she had been wearing and peel them along with her panties off.

"Why do you dress up so much?" she growled because she had to stop kissing him to take his t-shirt off.

"I thought you liked when I wore suits," he replied as his hands slid over her backside, tugging her against his own firm flesh. He released a long moan as he felt her rub suggestively against him.

"Yes, but I hate taking them off," she said, moving back in his arms far enough so she could reach his belt.

"You're in a hurry today, Jen," Rodney said, trying to capture her hands, which were nearly shaking.

"I need you," she said, before giving her husband a matching mark to the one he gave her.

"Hey, you know I hate…" he started only to stop when his wife loosened his belt enough to slide a hand inside to stroke his erection through his briefs. A low groan issued from deep in his chest and he grabbed her firm butt with one hand and buried his other hand in her hair.

Jennifer's mouth was gently tugged away from his neck so Rodney could recapture her lips. His tongue thrust into her mouth, seeking out its mate for a dance that had been shared for over three years.

The combination of her hand rubbing him and her needy kisses had Rodney moaning loudly, feeding her desire to lead their lovemaking. Finally releasing his swollen member, Jennifer slid her hand up his chest to push her body back.

Rodney leaned back as well with raised eyebrows and beads of sweat on his forehead. "Jen, is everything all right? Not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but it's not really like you to…"

"Stop," Jennifer said as she stepped in front of him, silencing him with a finger on his lips, she felt her husband's hands relocate to her waist. "I don't want to talk. I just want to be with the man I love. Okay?"

"Jennifer, I love you and of course I want to be with you. You've just never been so…"

"Argh," Jennifer cried as she reached up to pull her husband's head down and crashed her lips into his mouth. _He thinks too damned much._

Reaching out with her right hand, she felt the outline of the door to the shower and then slid along the wall to turn on the spray. Her left hand slid down Rodney's back to begin pushing his pants down. Once the shower was on, her right hand assisted with the disposal of Rodney's pants and briefs.

She continued to kiss him as he kicked his pants and shoes off. Her hands meanwhile rested innocently on his shoulders until they slid around his neck to tug him into the shower after her.

Once the hot spray hit her body she pulled her husband in with her and pressed him against the wall so the spray was running down her back. Pulling back, a wicked grin passed over her face, causing Rodney's eyebrows to rise and his hands to grip her waist tightly. It was obvious to the genius his wife had a plan and he wasn't going to have to wait to find out much longer.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. Send all flames to Dwparsnip!  
**


	3. Rewards

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: I need to thank Destiny for some after-publishing corrections on Chapter 2. Thanks to Dwparnsip and Destiny Brighthope for their beta and advice on this. Any errors left are mine. Warning, explicit sexual content. NC-17 **

* * *

Jennifer felt the warm water washing away not only the perspiration from her body, but also her inhibitions. Having the need to control her husband's actions was new to the physician.

As Jennifer kissed her husband's neck and down his chest, she felt his hands slide up and down her back as if he was waiting to see what she was going to do._ He won't expect this one. _Her smile only widened and a chuckle issued from her throat.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Rodney stammered as her tongue circled his nipple and her fingers flexed into the bit of extra flesh around his hips. The physicist was not in the excellent shape that the soldiers on his team were in, but he wasn't overweight either. A love of chocolate and the gallons of coffee with sugar he drank were the crutches he fell on if she ever mentioned anything about his weight.

"Nothing," she mumbled as her hands brushed the patch of curly brown hair surrounding his aroused flesh. The young woman was careful to tease him by circling her hands around the area, but never touching him.

"J-jennifer," he groaned as she slid one hand between his thighs to grip his testicles gently.

"Shhh. Just enjoy, Rodney," she stated, lifting her head from the path she was kissing over his chest.

"But… Ahhh…" the physicist physically sagged against the wall and his hands grabbed Jennifer's shoulders as she suddenly dropped to her knees and took his erection fully in her mouth.

Oral sex was something Jennifer avoided performing. Her main reason had something to do with her extremely feministic medical school roommate. _Men use oral sex as a way to lord over their girlfriends. On your knees sweetheart. _The idea that her husband wanted her to be subservient by providing him with this kind of pleasure turned her off subconsciously. Her need today to do something new and different drove the physician to her current position, kneeling on the floor of the shower stall, sliding her husband's manhood in and out of her mouth while gripping his buttocks.

The sounds coming from Rodney were quite arousing to the physician. A sense of power filled her. She didn't feel subservient, on the contrary, she felt empowered.

A few slow sweeps of her tongue and strokes of her hand over Rodney's testicles resulted in another long groan and a shudder passing through his body. Continuing with the slow caresses, she felt herself becoming more aroused as the sounds of pleasure from her husband fed her growing ego. His hips thrust a couple of times, but he seemed to be holding himself back. _Trying to stay in control, hhhmm?_

The physician changed tactics and moved a hand around to grip the base of his erection. She then moved her mouth a little faster along his hardened flesh with her tongue flicking over the tip and along the underside.

"J-jen…" Rodney tried to say, but ended in a guttural moan. "Can't… Jennifer… I can't…" The genius couldn't finish his statement as his release came quickly and he emptied himself into her mouth.

A grin spread over Jennifer's face as she released her husband from the warmth of her mouth_. _Rodney slid down the wall to sit in front of her with his eyes closed, breathing erratic and arms hanging limply by his sides. It appeared as if the most confident, arrogant man alive had been knocked off his pedestal. "I hope I didn't maim you or something," she laughed, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his parted lips.

"You… Amazing… Can't move…" Rodney breathed as he continued to sit, stunned on the tiles before her.

Rodney McKay flaunted the authority he garnered as SGA1's team leader often. The first time Jennifer ever saw Rodney, he and Radek Zelenka were dragging Lieutenant Colonel Lorne through the Stargate with Captain Aiden Ford providing cover. The physician was on the receiving end of a monstrous rant that evening, but the next morning, a penitent Rodney McKay sought out the young woman for breakfast and their relationship was off to a fast start from there. The total euphoria Jennifer felt at turning that same incredibly arrogant man into the quivering form before her was the best medicine for her bad mood.

* * *

The water continued to flow from the showerhead and Jennifer decided it was steamy enough in the bathroom so she stood up after kissing her husband again to shut it off.

Having been with Rodney for over three years should have taught her something about her husband; he can never be outdone. She had, perhaps not meaning to, thrown down a gauntlet of sorts and it should have come as no shock to her that Rodney was not as comatose as she thought he was.

She did squeal though as his arms wrapped like bands around her waist, pulling her own to his mouth. "R-rod-ney…" she squealed. The sound turned into a moan as his tongue began working its magic on the sensitive bundle of nerves that ached for his touch.

It hadn't taken him long in their relationship to figure out just the right place and the correct amount of pressure to use to turn her into a quivering, crying mass and he was employing all that he learned this evening. His hands held her hips tightly, ensuring that she didn't step away or fall from the onslaught of his tongue.

Jennifer was grateful for his hands, because she was unable to support herself. Her hands flailed about for a few seconds before finding the towel bar and gripped it for dear life as wave after wave of pure pleasure flowed from the juncture of her thighs. The heightened arousal from Rodney's reaction to the oral sex coupled with his expert skills sent Jennifer crashing toward her own release at record pace.

The familiar pleasure flowed through her body, making her scream her husband's name. Her hands dropped to pull at her husband's hair as the spasms rocked her body and all ability to stand left her.

Rodney gently lowered his wife onto his lap where he enveloped her in his arms and held her head close to his heart. "That looked as amazing as mine felt."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, clarity of thought a long way away at the moment. Tears were leaking out the corners of her eyes from the intense release. Wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's midsection, she buried her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe once you recover you can explain to me why you needed to _dominate_ me this evening," her husband chuckled, but Jennifer knew him long enough to hear the concern underlying his words.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Jennifer mentally prepared for a difficult conversation with her husband.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Going for a different style with this one. Let me know how I did with this totally different Jennifer.**


	4. Confession

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks dwparsnip for the beta and all the reviewers.**

**A/N: Warning this took a turn I was not expecting. For those looking for steamy passion, come back in the next chapter. The fluff took over for a bit.**

* * *

Jennifer couldn't stop a few tears from leaking on to her husband's chest as he cradled her in his arms. The water in the shower continued to run, but she didn't care. The hormonal roller coaster had obviously started already and, because she loved her husband, she needed to make him aware. _No matter how I think he'll react._ Pushing back, she looked into soft blue eyes. Having spent years gazing into those eyes, the physician was powerless to deny him any secrets. "Rodney, I-I…"

"Let's finish your shower and then we can talk. Okay?" Rodney said, silencing her with a kiss before he slid her from his lap and stood up with a slight groan.

"Oh, your back," she said, quickly accepting his hand and getting to her feet. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he said with a smile and rising of his brows. "Not like I didn't enjoy making you come apart with my _skills_. Now, turn around so I can wash your hair."

After rolling her eyes and huffing, she finally turned to face the streaming water and allowed him to lather, wash and then rinse her hair. Jennifer loved the feel of her husband's hands massaging her scalp almost as much as the way they danced across the rest of her body. As the soap flowed down the drain, she wished it could take her anxiety and fear with it.

"Let's get you dried off and someplace soft and comfortable," Rodney said as he finally turned off the water. "So much for conserving water in the desert."

Laughing, Jennifer faced her husband once again as Rodney leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you," she sighed as he reached out to grab the fluffy towels on the rack.

"I know," he said smugly. "And don't think I don't appreciate that. I realize I'm not very lovable."

"Only when you're showing off," she said, holding her arms up while Rodney wrapped the towel around her. She yelped as he suddenly swept her off her feet to carry her to their bedroom.

"Like now?" he asked.

"No, now you're the take charge man I fell in love with," she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

Ten minutes later the McKay's lay facing each other on their king-sized bed, towels around Rodney's waist and Jennifer's body. Their hands traced patterns on flesh that was familiar yet still reacted to the touch of a lover's hand as if it were the first time.

"Rodney, I want to leave Las Vegas," Jennifer said, deciding to start with her fear.

"Why?"

"Eight bodies in three months? You're no closer to catching that thing…" her voice tapered off as she realized how bad that sounded. "Oh, Rodney, I know you're all working hard. I didn't mean…"

"Jennifer, I know it's unsettling but you are perfectly safe." Rodney pulled her to his chest and kissed the crown of her head. "It's been attacking people in hotels around the Strip. Not people in their suburban homes."

There was laughter in his voice, but Jennifer could sense it was forced. This is upsetting him too. "Let's go away for a while. We must have a month or more of vacation. We've never taken any since our first year."

"Jennifer, I'm the leader of this investigation, I can't leave." Rodney pushed her onto her back and leaned over her, resting his head on one hand and stroking her arm with the free hand. "You know that."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh. "I can go stay with Mom and Dad I guess."

"Jennifer, why do you want to leave me?" Rodney asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't want to leave _you_," she replied as her hands cradled his face. "I want to leave Vegas. If you can't come right away that's fine."

"But why?" His free hand captured her wrist and pulled one hand close to his heart. "Don't you know I can't live without you?"

"Rodney," she said, trying not to cry. "I… I'm scared."

"Sweetheart…" His features softened and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

His eyes, the feel of his gentle touch to her shoulder and the feather-light touch of his lips to her own caused a sob to escape her lips as she finally said, "Rodney, I don't want our baby to be born in this place."

Rodney pulled away and sat up. "_Baby_?" His penetrating gaze shifted to her stomach hidden under the Egyptian cotton.

"It's why I've been sick. I'm three months," she said as she sat up next to him. Her towel loosened and began to fall. She caught it only to have her husband brush it aside as his eyes looked at the expanse of flesh below her breasts, which would soon enlarge to hold their child.

A shaky hand reverently slid over her tummy, which had already gotten a bit larger. The weight gain and constant exhaustion sent Jennifer to Doctor Beckett's office yesterday. If she had been sick to her stomach it would have been a dead give away. As the medical genius had often battled exhaustion and chronic fatigue during her young life it was nothing out of the ordinary, but the sudden tightening of her clothing caused her to fear for some unknown illness from the Pegasus galaxy.

The stroking of her stomach and slack-jawed look on her husband's face continued for a short while. When Rodney finally looked into her eyes, she saw something so shocking that her own tears returned with a vengeance.

The _Great_ Rodney McKay, the arrogant man she had been warned about early on in her role at the SGC, had tears in his eyes. Actual tears even slid down his face. "A baby. We're having a baby?" The sound of his voice, so full of wonder, caused sobs to wrack her petite frame.

"Y-yes," she said. Her own shaky hands lifted to brush the tears from her husband's cheeks.

Without warning, her husband leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was gentle, but still ignited a passion that Rodney had set ablaze years ago. It was impossible for the two of them to be naked on their bed without their kisses leading them toward more intimate embraces.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to have been a quick 2-3 chapter story. Can't stop these two once they get a hold of my muse.**


	5. Love

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but my muse went on a long vacation.  
**

* * *

Rodney's gentle kisses continued for some time after they laid down. One hand was at the back of her neck holding her mouth in place, while the other was delicately stroking her belly. The gentle sweep of his hand over her stomach and the slight trembling in his touch melted Jennifer's heart.

A determination, fueled by her husband's reaction set in and Jennifer knew that she'd never be able to leave her husband for any length of time. _This baby represents our love; I'll take out a Hive ship if any Wraith tries to harm him or her._

"Rodney, where are you going?" Jennifer huffed when he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"I thought they were getting bigger," he said as she noticed where his gaze had gone. "Thought it was a delusional fantasy…"

"You're a pig," Jennifer snapped as she smacked him on the back of the head with one of her hands that had been buried in his hair.

"I'm just admiring you _new_ body," he smirked as his blue eyes playfully surveyed her increasing bust line. "I can get used to it."

"You…" Her husband suddenly lowered his head and took one of the incredibly sensitive, swollen orbs in his mouth and lavished attention on the pert nipple with his tongue, interrupting her scolding. Jennifer moaned and felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen. "R-rodney."

"Easy," he moaned as he pulled his mouth away from one breast and leaned over the other. "Don't want to upset little Rod."

"If it's a boy, we are not calling him Rod," she hissed. Since they met, Rodney asked her to call him Rod. The closest she offered was Merry, which she reminded him was a male character in _The Lord of the Rings_. Rodney usually threatened to withhold sex for about two minutes after she used a shortened version of his hated first name.

"Oh, it'll be a boy," he said arrogantly as he assaulted her other sensitive nipple with his lips and tongue.

Jennifer couldn't hold in a moan of pleasure as she twisted her body and slid one leg between his. Moving her hips, she rubbed against his thigh and felt him stiffen.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, trying to maintain some control over her thoughts. "Little Jen could be upset Daddy wants her to be a boy."

Rodney rolled onto his back and tugged his wife on top of him. His hands slid between her thighs and moved them so she was straddling his thighs. "Little Jen can be next," he muttered as he tugged her forward to reclaim her mouth.

Jennifer was seldom on top in their lovemaking because she honestly loved the feel of her husband's body over her own. _Another thing my roommate would criticize me for. _Shifting so his erection was rubbing against her slickened folds, she felt Rodney's hands move to her hips to stop her from sliding forward and allowing him to gain entrance.

"Jennifer," Rodney breathed.

His heart was pounding against the hand she moved to his chest for added support. Her other hand was pressed into the mattress propping her up. "What's wrong?"

"Want you to take it slow," he said. "We don't want to disturb the baby too much."

Jennifer laughed. "Are you going to say we can't have sex when the baby's bigger?"

"No, but we'll just have to get more creative with positions." He winked and swiveled his own hips to brush against her.

"Better pull out my bridal shower gift from Jeannie then," Jennifer laughed

"Don't remind me that my baby sister gave you a _Kama Sutra_ periodic table as a gift."** Rodney whined. To erase the thought, his hands pulled her forward so he teased her entrance.

"We haven't put it to good use yet." Jennifer's laughter was cut short as her husband slid effortlessly inside her.

It was both familiar and welcome. The sense of completeness she felt every time they made love continued to shake her to the core. On this day each movement they shared was enhanced by the additional life growing inside her womb, the perfect creation of their love.

As she grew accustomed to setting the rhythm and found a comfortable place for her hands, Jennifer had the opportunity to see her husband's face from a new angle. This position gave her even more of a sense of empowerment. Watching her husband's face relax and his mouth open to moan her name, she came to the conclusion that sex during pregnancy was going to be even more interesting than it had been.

Rodney was still a man who had to please his wife, so he somehow held off his own release long enough to grip her hips and lift them slightly. The change of position sent a shaft of pure ecstasy through Jennifer's body. The cry was repeated several more times from her lips and soon was echoed by her partner.

Their shared pleasure left them clutching each other and tears running from Jennifer's eyes. It had been a long time since she had been so thoroughly relaxed that sleep tugged immediately at her nearly empty mind.

"I love you so much," Rodney said, pressing a kiss to her damp head.

"I love you too," she mumbled back as he shifted them onto their sides, still holding her tightly against him.

"Everything's going to be okay," he promised as he pressed kisses to her forehead and rubbed hands possessively up and down her back. "We'll make Sheppard help us and this will all be over. Little Rod… or Jen will grow up without any danger."

"Promise?" Jennifer mumbled nearly asleep.

"I promise," he replied.

The feel of her husband next to her and his words sent her into a peaceful slumber filled with images of Rodney holding a baby. The grin that spread over her face remained until morning.

****I saw one given at a bridal shower, so they do exist. **

**

* * *

A/N: ****This is the final chapter with a brief epilogue coming. Thanks for letting me try out a different McKeller.**** Hope you liked it.**


	6. Epilogue

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.**

_

* * *

Rodney was explaining to Detective John Sheppard how he never thought people wanted to know the truth about aliens and space travel when Jennifer approached the pair._

_"Jennifer." He acknowledged his wife. _

"_Rodney." She smiled as she passed him, completely ignoring the cop._

_Rodney gazed after her, taking note of her shapely body hidden in the casual clothing she wore on the base. Once she'd gone he turned back to Sheppard, who was doing the same thing. "Hey!"_

_"What? Haven't I seen her…"_

_"Yes, she's a physician and…" Rodney paused, "she's my wife. So don't think about her ever again." His eyes narrowed as he delivered the threat._

"_Your wife?" Sheppared looked shocked. "Really?"_

_Rodney refused to respond._

"_You lucky bastard," John said, shaking his head. _

* * *

Rodney chuckled as he remembered the exchange last year. Standing up, he heard his knees creak a bit. Resting his hand reverently on the stone that was warmed by the hot desert winds, he finally responded, "Yes, I am. Thanks to you."

The physicist's eyes passed over the rows of stones, each with a tiny American flags fluttering in the breeze, signifying that this was a military cemetery, to the woman pacing outside their car.

Jennifer had a small screaming bundle in her arms that would only stop crying if Mommy walked back and forth with a swaying motion. Even after having a baby recently, Rodney couldn't help but be turned on by his wife.

Walking back to their car so he could get them out of the Vegas heat, he reached for his son.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Jennifer said, handing the baby over to his daddy.

"Me either," Rodney said with a big grin when the boy stopped crying.

"Well, shall we introduce him?" Jennifer asked, looking back at John Sheppard's grave.

Rodney smiled and the happy family walked back to stand before the white granite memorial to the man who saved Earth single-handedly from a Wraith invasion. "John Sheppard, I'd like you to meet John Robert McKay."

**

* * *

A/N: In some 'verse Rodney's gotta name his son after John. I figured this was the best bet. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
